Mint Choc Chip
by FrostedHoodies
Summary: Short fic about how Jamie comes out to Jack


Jack Frost was the first person Jamie Bennett came out to. Admittedly he wasn't the first person who knew that Jamie was gay. The horrible messages scrawled on the walls of the boys' bathroom, not to mention the jeers and insults that followed him around the corridors, were enough to convince him that others suspected. But still, _suspecting_ wasn't the same as _being told_.

It happened when Jamie was sixteen, an age where Jack was invisible to all Jamie's friends, all of them having become too _cool_ and _grown-up_ to believe in what they referred to as Jamie's 'imaginary friends'. On days when Jamie was feeling strong he believed that his friends had simply become too 'cool' to believe in things like hope, dreams, wonder and fun. And for that reason he felt sorry for them. On sadder days he would curl up in bed, Jack helplessly but fervently stroking his back, sobbing that maybe he should do what everyone wanted and stop talking about Jack Frost and fairies and the possibility of magic.

"Maybe everyone's right and I should just grow up" Jamie had cried one day over their shared container of mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

"Why, so you can all boring and sad like them?" Jack licked a sizeable portion of ice-cream off his spoon, looking at Jamie as if he had gone crazy. "Why are people so eager for you to stop believing in stuff anyway?"

Jamie had smiled at that. Despite his penchant for talking, Jack also happened to be a good listener. Jamie could tell Jack things that he could never tell his parents. Unlike his mother and father, Jack never over-reacted, never got angry (unless it was on Jamie's behalf) and never made Jamie feel stupid for his thoughts and feelings. Strangely, his friendship with Jack made coming out even more difficult. Jamie didn't want to lose his best friend. There were nights when Jamie would watch Jack lying on his bed, and try to find a way to get the words out in at least a semi-coherent manner. As he kneeled on the mattress he was reminded forcefully of the night he had held his toy bunny, telling it that 'it appears that you and I are at what they call a crossroads'. Coming out to Jack felt just as momentous as asking the Easter Bunny to reveal himself and Jamie almost wished he could go back to the simplicity of childhood before all these _feelings_ and _emotions_ and _judgement _had entered his life.

There were just so many questions, so many risks. Would Jack ever touch him again if he knew? Would he sleep so soundly next to him if he suspected that Jamie's feelings for him might be more than just friendly?

It was too simplistic to say that Jamie realised he loved boys the way that he was supposed to love girls because of Jack. However, there was no doubt that he was attracted to the youngest Guardian. He'd be lying next to Jack and find himself mesmerised with the way Jack's chest would gently rise and fall as he breathed. The need to reach out and touch him would bleed through his veins, settling in a dull, needy ache low in his belly. His heart would beat faster when Jack would come up behind him, resting his hands on Jamie's hips and hooking his chin over his shoulder. He would find himself sinking back into the pillows at night, letting Jack's voice wash over him, smooth like butter, wrapping around each syllable and making them sound like music. He was perfect.

In the end he came out on an ordinary day and there was nothing particularly momentous about the occasion. Jack was searching through the freezer – Jamie's mum had taken to hiding the ice-cream behind unappealing things like frozen corn ("Seriously, Jamie I don't know how we manage to go through so many cartons of ice-cream in one week) – hovering several inches above the ground and Jamie was leaning back against the kitchen counter, twisting his spoon dizzyingly fast in his hands.

"Jack?"

Jack let out a triumphant cry, pulling the carton out of the freezer before turning around to face Jamie. "Yeah?"

"Jack…I'm…I'm gay." The last word came out as a whisper and Jamie's throat felt incredibly tight and sore. It was the first time he had said the words aloud and the simple sentence seemed to have come out so wrong. Jamie found himself wishing that he had rehearsed it and even come up with some kind of opening spiel rather than just abruptly launching into what felt like the most personal thing he had ever told anyone.

There was a beat of silence as Jack floated gently back onto the ground. Jamie swallowed hard, willing the burning in his throat and eyes to go away.

"Okay" Jack said, blue eyes warm and smile easy, genuine.

"Really?" Jamie's voice broke, tears starting to spill down his cheeks.

Jack nodded. "'Course. Want some ice-cream?"

"Yeah" Jamie whispered, smiling as Jack passed the ice-cream to him.

Nothing changed after he came out. Jack still fell asleep in Jamie's bed and still greeted him by wrapping his cool arms around his waist. But Jamie couldn't describe the relief that had washed over him that someone else knew about his sexuality and didn't care, still loved him the same way. One day he would tell everyone, but for now Jack knew, and his support and acceptance was more than enough.


End file.
